A Love Like This
by Broony
Summary: DS - Serena felt like the life was being drained out of her, she could sense something wasn’t right, she should not feel like this.
1. Chapter 1

Serena and Dan had the picture perfect marriage everyone aspired to have. They loved and adored one another, they were a unit, it was them against the world. Very soon, a little bundle of joy would make their entrance into the world, a little baby Humphrey.

Lily, Jenny, Rufus and Eric were all waiting outside, full of excitement, ready for the new addition.

"Dan, I can't take this anymore, just tell them to pull her out", a puffed out Serena spoke.

"Serena, honey, they can't do that, she's nearly out, one more big push, it's not that hard"

"IT'S NOT THAT HARD, would you like me to shove a watermelon up your…….

"Woah woah woah, that's not what I meant, sorry, I'm just so nervous, our little baby girl Serena, this is beautiful, just the 3 of us, together" Dan said, taking a mental note to give himself a slap for that later on, better yet, letting his wife do it.

Dan had previously noticed the amount of blood she was loosing, but decided not to speak up as he thought the Doctor's knew what they were doing, they would handle it.

After several screams of 'I hate you for doing this to me, it's all your fault' and pushes later, little Molly Humphrey made her big entrance, she was a happy, healthy baby girl, the same however could not be said of her mother.

Serena felt like the life was being drained out of her, she could sense something wasn't right, she should not feel like this.

"Where's my baby girl, I want to see her…" Serena said in a sleepy drawn out voice, before she had chance to finish her sentence the room started spinning, she looked to her right and saw the only man her heart belonged too, he had stolen her heart many, many years ago, he was her light guiding her throughout every dark tunnel that had come their way. She felt like her body was being possessed, overtook, this was out of her control.

Serena had started to turn pale, her lips turning blue, she was slipping in and out of consciousness, a beautiful moment that should have been, turned nasty.

"Serena, baby……what's wrong...what's happening, HELP HER…."

"She's losing too much blood, she's hemorrhaging, page back up" Dr Adams said in a concerned voice.

Dan once again noticed the blood gushing from his wife, "omg, please do something"

"Please take Mr. Humphrey… Dan outside" Dr Adams said to one of his staff

"Charging, 160, come on Mrs Humphrey, you got a baby to help care for now, a husband who loves you, come on sweetie"

Beeep……………………………………….

'200, ready' Dr Adams said in a panicked tone

"Control the bleeding, Dr Adams ordered his staff once again, Serena, listen, can you hear, she's crying for her mammy, your family's waiting on you…..we are not going to lose you, come on Serena, help us out"

……………………………………………….

Outside the room Dan was pacing back and forth, his heart racing like never before, thinking to himself that everything was going to be ok, nothing could break them. No one was going to take her away from them. Both Lily and Rufus had tried and failed to calm him down, not letting their own worries and concerns grace their own features.

The door opened stopping Dan in his tracks, he gave the doctor a hopeful look, not wanting to believe that anything could happen to his precious wife. His whole world stood still at the look he received back.

"Mr Humphrey … we...I'm so sorry"

* * *

If you like it, let me know.

A little preview/teaser for chapter 2...

'Dan climbed in beside Serena and wrapped his arms around her body, trying to keep her warm, hanging onto her, not wanting to let go'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - A big big thanks to Sofia, you know why. Also to Leighton for helping me put this chapter up lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, much appreciated.**

A lifeless Serena lay peacefully still on the bed, she looked exactly how Dan felt, lifeless. This was supposed to be the happiest time of their lives.

After 40 minutes and finally being able to catch his breath Dan made his way into her room, it took all his strength to walk across to her bedside. She looked just like a sleeping beauty to him; he lifted his shaky hand as sobs racked through his body and gently ran his fingertips down her cheek.

Dan climbed in beside Serena and wrapped his arms around her body, trying to keep her warm, hanging onto her, not wanting to let go.

"Why couldn't you fight for us, you said we were forever, we need you"… he managed to choke out before emotion overtook his body and he let out sob after sob, tear after tear..

'You don't die over a broken heart, you only wish you did'

Awhile later, Rufus decided to check in on his son after sending a distraught Jenny and Eric home, he thought they would be better off away from the hospital, he walked into the room and the sight he saw broke his heart, Dan had curled himself around Serena, too frightened to let her fragile body go, he had fallen asleep with his face nuzzled into her neck. Anybody looking in would have thought it was just two lover's soundly sleeping after the birth of their baby, little did they know. Rufus lay his hand on his son's arm trying to wake him.

"Dan, come on we've got to go son, the doctor's, they need to be in, don't you want to see Molly"

"I don't want to leave her dad, it's not her time, and we are only just beginning our life together, why have they taken her from us so soon, he hiccupped as he spoke. Placing a kiss on her head and squeezing her hand, his sound muffled by her long blonde hair, he whispered his last words to her, "I will always love you, we are still forever, I won't forget that"

"Come on son" Rufus replied with a tear rolling down his own cheek, his son's hurt playing evidently on his face.

Dr Adams laid Molly into the arms of Lily

"I am so sorry for your loss"

"She's beautiful, just like her mother" Lily said as a sob escaped her lips. She was trying to remain strong, but her heart was so heavy, she had gained a granddaughter, but lost her little girl in the process, why does life deal you these blows, Serena would never get the chance to see her little girl grow up, that was not fair, she would miss her first bath, her first words, her first step.

"Grandma's here, Ssh ssh. She calmed Molly down as she sat in the chair and rocked her granddaughter, soothing her as she gently patted her stomach.

"Look, there's daddy, Dan look at your baby girl" Lily knew how much he was hurting; he looked like a lost puppy wanting to be found.

Lily stood up with Molly, ready to place her into Dan's arms, the only thing left of Serena they had. She was stunned when Dan walked past them with only a glance shot their way; he looked so distraught at the events that just unfolded before his eyes, he had just lost the love of his life, but yet somehow he had to care for a little girl, his little girl. It was all to much for him.

Dan tried to block everything out as he walked out of the hospital doors, how could he cope, he couldn't be a father, he couldn't do it without Serena, he was not enough, he thought to himself.

* * *

Chapter 3 should be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up honey" placing a gentle kiss on her husband's nose, she whispered to his sleeping form

"Hmmm, 2 more minutes"

"No, we've got a busy day ahead of us, we need to finish painting the baby's room, and I don't want to talk to closed eyelids"

Dan turned his face so that he was only a few centimetre's away from Serena's and opened one eye.

"Talk away" he replied as he let a smirk play across his lips

Laughing at her husband she swung her legs out from under the quilt and got up. At a much slower pace than usual now that she was 7 months pregnant

"Coffee..."

"Yes please" he said still not moving an inch

Serena made her way downstairs but not before ripping the duvet off him and taking it with her. That will make him get up, he hates being cold she thought to herself with a satisfactory smile on her face.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"We've done a grand job here Mr Humphrey" She said looking around the newly painted lilac and cream walls. On the ceiling Dan had drawn a life size Cedric playing on a bed of flowers, with much difficulty of course. He wanted his little girl to feel comfort and warmth when she opened her eyes in the morning, gurgle at the familiar face.

"Yes we have Mrs Humphrey" emphasising the Humphrey with a stroke of her nose with the wet paint brush and a pat of her bump

"Oh, you did not just do that" Serena tried to sound angry but failed, erupting into a fit of giggles. Wanting to punish him, she picked up the half empty tub of paint, not happy with just using the brush, she started taunting and chasing him around the room

"Whoa whoa woman, you're kidding me, the tub? I'm not repainting this room, if you throw that all over me" Dan said with a cocked eyebrow but he couldn't help himself but chuckle. The sight of his wife with paint on her cheeks and down her nose, 7 months pregnant and waddling her way around the room made him collapse into a fit

"OK fine, but you will get your payback Mr"

Serena put down the paint tub and welcomed his open arms with her own. Giving him a kiss before she wrapped her arms around him, in a way they had become accustomed to, since she had gotten bigger each month, their cuddles had become unique, a fashion they knew and loved.

"I think she'll love it" he said as he rested his hand on Serena's belly, already looking the proud father

"I think she'll love it too, the bright colours, of course Cedric. I can't wait to sit and hold her on the rocking chair, lull her to sleep with you by my side, we'll take turns of course. Watch her sleep, feed her. Just think Dan in just 2 months we'll be able to do all that, together."

"I know, I cannot wait either, my 2 favourite girls, I want at least 4 kids though Serena" not a hint of sarcasm in his voice

"4? Huh, really, well how about I push 2 out and you push the other 2 out, that's only fair?" she said with a laugh

"Yes Serena, I hear Uteruses' are selling cheap on eBay nowadays, shouldn't be a problem sweetie" Dan said with a roll of his eyes.

Serena reached down to another tub that was lying their and threw it all over her husband before turning away giggling

"That's what you get for your sarcasm"

Dan sat on the rocking chair in the deadly silent nursery with tears in his eyes but a smile on his face, replaying the memory over and over again in his head thinking to himself he may not make the world's best dad but he was gonna try his damn hardest to be. Tomorrow he would go see his little girl and bring her home.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Thanks to everyone that takes the time to review.

Placing his forehead on the glass window of the baby unit, Dan watched his little girl sleeping peacefully in her crib. He had been stood there for an hour to scared to move. All of his confidence had slipped, last night he had all the fire in the world, he was sure to bring her home, but the realization of it happening today brought fear in his heart. Despite his fear he couldn't help but let a smile play across his lips as he glanced at his sleeping beauty.

Molly looked exactly like Serena, she had the beginning of her mother's beautiful blonde hair, which Dan was sure would turn into the long flowing locks that Serena's had. Her little cute button nose, though she had Dan's big brown eyes. The resemblance of his two girls brought tears to his eyes.

"Mr Humphrey would you like to feed your daughter?" Nurse Susie said as she appeared at Dan's side with a hopeful look on her face, she knew Molly needed her daddy more than ever right now. It had been a few days since Dan had walked out of the hospital on that deadly day.

"Umm, I don't think I can, I don't know how to" Dan said sheepishly

"Come on I'll show you" Susie said with a smile

…………………………………………………………………………………

Dan and his daughter made eye contact for the first time as he peered over her. Her little innocent eyes, she didn't know any different. She was wrapped in a baby pink blanket with a pink hat to match.

"She's so tiny" Dan whispered as he reached inside. She wrapped her tiny fingers around his index finger.

"She is, now make sure to support her little head as you pick her up"

"Like this?" Dan asked as he placed his hand behind Molly's head and the other around her back before gently lifting her out and cradling her in his arms as he sat on the rocking chair.

"Yes, just like that" replied the Nurse. She handed him the bottled milk and continued to instruct him.

Dan felt so proud of himself, he was doing it right, even managing to wind her as well. But panic struck through his body when Nurse Susie told him she had something to check on, leaving him alone with the baby.

Baby Molly started to stir and whinge as Dan tried to rock her back to sleep, becoming flustered and losing his cool Dan attempted once again to calm her down

"Ssh, ssh, stop crying…..stop crying, what's wrong with you god dammit, why wont you settle"

Almost as if sensing his stress Molly made even more of a commotion. Upon hearing the baby's cries the Nurse came back towards the window just to check everything was ok, but the sight she witnessed wasn't the one she was expecting. She was sure she would find Dan walking around with Molly in his arms trying to comfort her, begin the bond that had so obviously been lacking since her birth. Instead she saw the little girl in her crib crying alone and Dan nowhere to be seen. The anxiety he felt of not being able to soothe and comfort her had most likely got to Dan she thought.

It felt like Déjà Vu to Dan as he once again found himself running out of the hospital doors, trying to escape. He didn't know which way to turn so he let his feet do the talking, directing him. If he couldn't even get her to stop crying how could he ever be a good dad to her he thought to himself.

Rain began to pour down on a depressed and tired Dan, not caring that he was only in t – shirt and jeans and that he was getting soaking wet he decided to sit down on a nearby bench letting his thoughts and feelings free.

'Please don't be disappointed in me Serena, I tried but she didn't like it when I just held her. She doesn't love me; she doesn't even know I'm her daddy. She'll be thinking 'where's mama', she hasn't come to see me yet. How do I tell her when the time comes that although she can't see mama, she's always looking over her, watching, but she'll still feel your love, still feel the kisses on her cheeks, please help me Serena, what would you do'

…………………………………………………………….

Lily and Eric had invited Blair over for dinner; they couldn't sit through another silent and uncomfortable meal alone. Serena had always been the one who was cheery and chatty at the table, sparking off many conversations, she lived up to her nickname of The Chatterbox. Lily had called her that ever since she was able to talk, once she uttered her first word there was no shutting her up.

"Have you been in to see the baby, Blair?" Lily asked

"No not yet, I'm going to go see her tomorrow……………..how's Dan coping?"

"He's err, he's not doing so good, he did tell me he was going to see Molly today though, I'll speak to him later, find out how he got on"

Part of Blair didn't want to go into the hospital, she was afraid of seeing the little girl, Lily had told her that she looked just like Serena, and she didn't really want to face the reality that her best friend was truly gone. She knew that as soon as she looked into Molly's eyes she would see Serena.

Eric had shut himself out from the world, he became depressed and timid. He had always been very close to his sister, whenever he had a problem she was always on his side, fighting his corner. Lily was watching him like a hawk however, afraid he would hurt himself again, Eric had tried to reassure her that he would never do something like that again as Serena would be disappointed with him, and he knew she would be watching. There were times when he wanted to though, to try and release his pain and anger.

After finishing up their dessert Blair put on her coat and made her way to the door.

"Thank you for inviting me, it's been a nice change"

"Thank you for coming, get home safe"

After returning home Blair pulled out a box from her under her bed, the box contained pictures of Serena and herself throughout the many years they had known each other, smiling, pulling faces, at bar's, school events you name it and they had a picture of it, together. She took a certain picture out and looked at it with tears in her eyes, it was a candid picture of Serena.

"I really miss you"

She put the picture beside her bed, she wanted to take it into the hospital tomorrow, place it next to Molly's crib so that she would forever be with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – So I think I'm only going to do a few more chapter's of this as it's depressing to write lol.**

Eric had Blair pick him up on her way to the hospital; he wanted to go see his little niece too. They sat in a comfortable silence the whole ride, just giving each other the occasional smile.

Dan had stayed out all night, wondering the streets, thoughts running through his head all night long. Not daring to go home, he didn't want to go back into the nursery without his little girl in his arms, didn't want to see pictures of his beloved wife throughout the house, to see her beautiful face he had planned on spending the rest of his life with. He felt he had failed her by not stepping up to his responsibilities of taking care of their daughter. But he was not giving up on her, he wouldn't allow it. Placing his hands in his pockets and hunching his body trying to protect himself from the cold, he pulled out the baby hat he was supposed to give to Molly yesterday. It was so small that it fit into the palm of his hand, he could still faintly smell Serena's favourite perfume on it.

He knew he had the love and support from Serena's and his own family if he should struggle to cope. He knew very well that it was going to be tough, the hardest test, but he would overcome this hurdle, he had to. Dan didn't even go home to shower before he made his way to the hospital. 3rd time lucky he told himself as he entered the unit.

The first person he came across was Nurse Susie, the same nurse who had helped him the previous day. He looked down in embarrassment for the way he left the day before. He walked up beside her and all he could whisper was "I'm sorry". She just smiled at him, not needing the apology, he had nothing to apologise for in her eyes.

"She's just through their, I'll leave you to it" Susie pointed in the direction of Molly

"Thank you" Dan replied

Taking a deep breath Dan made his way through the door and to the side of a sleeping Molly. Looking around the room he noticed it was just the two of them and for once, that didn't scare him.

Although hesitant at first, Dan picked her up, remembering to cradle her head as he did and sat on the rocking chair. Feeling comfort when she wrapped her tiny fingers around his own

"Hey baby, its daddy here, but I'm also going to be your mammy too, I'll be your everything, if you let me. You know mammy picked out your name, I remember the day she came up with it, we each made a list of names and picked from that, Serena – I mean mammy didn't like any of my choices, your mother was very adamant that she was choosing your name, she thought she knew better than me, and you know what, she was right, Molly is perfect, a perfect name for such a perfect little dumpling like you" Dan whispered

Blair and Eric had came in unnoticed and watched the scene unfold in front of them, Dan taking his first step into fatherhood. Not wanting to interrupt just yet she placed the picture she had intended to place next to her cot, back into her purse.

Molly opened her little eyes and stared into his big brown ones. Relief and happiness washed throughout his body as she didn't cry instead gave him a little smile, as if she had heard everything he just said.

"You smiled baby, a smile for your daddy, yes. It's me and you now baba, it's time for you to come home now" Dan said kissing her forehead over and over. Looking up he noticed Eric and Blair for the first time.

"Look Molly, Aunty Blair and Uncle Eric have come to see you"

Dan placed her in Eric's arms.

"Hey, how are you Humphrey?" Blair tenderly asked

"Better thanks, I'm going to ask the Nurse if I can take her home with me, she needs me and I need her it just took me a little while to realise that" Dan spoke softly

"That's great Dan" Eric said quietly not to frighten Molly

"I'm happy for you, and believe it or not Cabbage Patch but I actually like spending time with you so I'll be with you every step of the way incase you need anything, and I cannot wait to get to know Molly. And you know you have everyone else's support whenever you need it" Blair said with a smile and a gentle rub of his shoulder

"And Serena would be really mad at me if I just left you to it" she laughed

"Thanks, I think... Blair"

They all played and cooed over Molly for 20 minutes before Dan left to see the Nurse

"Nurse Susie, hey, can I take her home with me now, I'm ready to take care of our little girl"

"You sure your ready Dan, it's a major responsibility Dan, you ok with that" the Nurse replied

"Yes I'm sure, that little girl in their needs her daddy, I'm not just 'Dan' anymore, I'm a father, and it's time I stepped up to that" Dan said with a hopeful smile

"OK let's get everything sorted for you then"

After gathering everything he needed from the hospital Dan put the little hat that Serena had bought her when she first found out she was pregnant, and wrapped her up tightly, cuddling her to his chest. Blair and Eric carried the bags. Thanking the nurses for everything before they left.

"I wish Serena was here with us, so we could take our little girl home together" Dan said with a sad smile

"She's here don't you worry, always" Lily said as she sat up off the bench outside the door making them turn around in shock.

"Lily, what you doing here, I thought you weren't coming in today"

"The hospital called, I've come to take you's both home. Would you like to stay with us or do you want to go home?" asked Lily

"I want to go home, thanks. I've got to face it" Dan said

The five of them left the hospital, the first chapter closed and ready for the next to be written. Dan was just starting his journey. So far so good he thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I think there's only going to be one more chapter after this. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it.**

Dan had been woken up by Molly's cries. He had been trying to figure out the difference of what each one meant, which was her hungry cry, her tired cry and her 'I need changed' cry. This one however meant she wanted feeding.

He was still getting used to being up throughout the night with her, although since bringing Molly home his guest room had been occupied every night so he didn't really get a chance to feed and change her as whoever was staying would be up first with her. Lily, Eric, Jenny, Rufus and Blair, they all wanted to help out.

Dan was grateful for the help, but was starting to feel overcrowded and suffocated. He actually couldn't even recall himself ever changing her, He felt ashamed to say this, majority of the time he would shy away from it, afraid he would do it incorrectly, but other times he wanted to say 'back off she's my little girl and it's my duty to do so', though he didn't want to upset them as they had been good to him lately.

After he finished feeding her the milk, winded, and wrapped her up all snug, he gently lay her back down in her Moses basket. After lying awake for a further 20 minutes Dan closed his eyes willing for sleep to take over, instead he heard her cries once again. Dan knew that meant one thing, she needed her nappy changed, panic and fear set throughout his body, tonight was the first night he and Molly had the house to themselves.

After one failed attempt he decided to call the one person who had been there since day 1.

"Dan, you better have one damn good reason for calling me at 3 in the morning" Blair said all cranky

"Err Blair, you know how I said I didn't need any of your help, well…….you see, it's Molly she…..

"I'll be right over" Blair stated in a matter of fact tone

Dan was amazed at Blair's caring side, he had never seen her like this before, yes she was still a bitch but whenever around Molly she was a completely different person. That person reminded him a lot of Serena and her caring nature.

………………………………………………………………….

A mere 15 minutes later Blair was at the Humphrey house. Looking disgusted at the reason she was here for.

"You have got to be kidding me, I really wish I had let you finish your sentence before rushing over here" Blair said with a frown, she wasn't exactly master of this either. "Why didn't you call Lily or something, I thought you were complaining you never do this, you feel like everyone was pushing you out the way?"

"I know I know, but you's never gave me the chance to learn, everyone jumped in, and well now it's come down to it, I have no clue" Dan said

With a groan Blair began to undress the little girl, talking in her baby voice to her, which Molly responded to with a smile

"Little miss, if you get any shit on my new channel top I will….

"Eh Blair, watch your language in front of Molly please, and anyway it would be your fault not her's" Dan interrupted

"Dan, she's a couple weeks old, I don't think she's gonna spit out the word 'shit' anytime soon do you?" Blair deadpanned

"Oh wow, that smell" both Dan and Blair choked out

Dan couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing at the scene playing out in front of him. Blair was retching and fighting to keep Molly's legs in the air while she tried to change her. It was the first time he had truly laughed since that day, that day Mother Nature had turned her back on Dan and Molly.

"Ugh, Dan help me instead of standing there looking like a plum, she's your daughter, and this is your time to learn" Blair said as she accidentally let go of one little foot, dropping amidst the dirty nappy.

"It's like the blind leading the blind. Erm…Blair you have….. Dan pointed to her chin, which had a little spot of…

"OMG" Blair screamed running to the bathroom. She knew exactly what he was talking about

"I guess you take a whole new meaning to the word shit-face" Dan laughed and shouted after her

After several shrieks and screams later, Blair made her way back into the living room.

"Huh, even Blair Waldorf can pull off shit with Channel" she snorted

………………………………………………………….

It was 3.50am and Blair had already left, leaving Dan to cuddle Molly back to sleep. He lay in the bed with Molly wrapped up in her blanket, gently patting her bum and rocking her to sleep; he was giving her, her bedtime story. He always made sure in his stories that Serena was his main character; he wanted to make sure Molly knew her mother from day one. Tonight he chose to tell her the night of the white party, the night he finally had the love of his life back in his arms……

"_Dan, I'm so happy you came here for me, all summer long I had wished to see your face, to have you come rescue me like you did at the debutant ball, sweep me off my feet again, well you granted my wish and you came to my rescue like always"_

"_I'm just glad you came here tonight Serena, I thought for a second you wouldn't show and wonder what you were doing with me when you had finally got rid, I made the biggest mistake letting you go, I just hope you let me make it up to you, which I promise to do from here on out….._

…After I told her all of my feelings, we continued watching the beautiful fireworks still wrapped in each other's arms, until mammy decided she was tired and wanted to lie down, and what mammy wanted mammy got. I don't think I have ever felt so happy in all my life, the feeling of her hair tickling my cheeks, her hand on top of mine watching the stars, that's when my summer had finally started…" with a smile on his face he looked down to a now sleeping Molly, she looked so content, peaceful.

"Hey, am I boring you little girl" Dan laughed

Careful not to wake her, Dan gently placed her back in her basket, his eyes rested on the picture by his side. It was a picture of their wedding day; he kissed the tip of his fingers and gently ran them across the picture, across Serena.

"I'll take good care of her I promise" Dan whispered as he lay back down under the covers as if Serena were lying beside him and closed his eyes, ready for a new day to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – OK so this is the last chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has took the time to read and review this story, I appreciate it. I also want to thank Sofia for her help throughout the whole fic. I might do an epilogue, a fast forward into the future chapter lol.**

"Molly get your coat sweetheart and hurry up" Dan shouted up the stairs to his now 12 year old daughter.

"Always late, just like her mother" Laughed Blair

"And…someone else I know" Dan said with a cocked eyebrow looking directly at Blair, she knew exactly who he meant but acted all innocent

"Never rush a lady"

Today was Molly's birthday and also the anniversary of Serena's death. She had always insisted they go visit her grave every birthday. They were going to the cemetery before meeting up with the rest of the family at the bowling alley, Molly's choice. She still had that playful innocence about her, just like Serena

"Can I pick Mum's flowers" Molly asked as she back downstairs and put her shoes on

"Of course you can honey" Dan said with a smile

"Aunty Blair, will you help me pick them out please, I want the brightest, biggest and best one's just for her cause daddy always tells me she was his little miss sunshine, and he has no idea about flowers" Molly said as she stuck out her tongue

Clutching his chest in mock hurt Dan spoke in an exasperated tone

"Eesh, I'll have you know missy, I'm Mr Romantic thank you very much"

"Spose so then, but the only romantic thing you have done is that story you often read me, you know the one I love, when you first fell in love with mum" Molly tried to remember the title but couldn't

"Ah yes, 10.8.05, but trust me that isn't the only thing I have done, I'll tell you more when your older now scoot, come on let's go" Dan punctured his words with a tap on both Molly and Blair's heads, which earned himself a slap off both girls, obviously not pleased with the gesture.

………………………………………………..

Dan and Blair took a step back as Molly placed the flowers across her mother's grave.

"Hey mum, I know you've probably already wished me a happy birthday. I brought you the most beautiful flowers I could find, Aunt Blair helped me pick them out for you, but between you and me, she has bad taste. I still miss you, always will, but dad is always talking about you and showing me pictures. Everyone keeps telling me I look the double of you when you were at this age, I hope I turn out exactly like you when I grow up, beautiful, and don't worry Dad is taking good care of me, I think he is learning as he's going along hehe…….

Dan watched and listened to his daughter with a smile on his face, and tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall down his cheeks. He turned to his right when he felt Blair's hand enclose around his.

"You have done a wonderful job with her Dan, Serena would be so proud" Blair said as she looked up at him with pride in her own eyes, she meant every single word.

"Thank you Blair, but I couldn't have done it without your help, we have a lot to thank you for"

"I'm her godmother; it's what I'm here for. Who would think all those years ago that we would be in this position or that we would be friends, best friends at that" she punctuated best friends with a squeeze of his hand and a genuine heart-warming smile.

After they each took their turn to talk, they made their way out the gates, Molly between Dan and Blair

……………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting down on the couch in front of the TV Dan was thankful the day was coming to an end; it was a mixture of joy and sorrow. It was the day Serena gave him the greatest gift, but also the day that would forever place sadness in his heart. Before he got the chance to settle down, he got up to make Molly's packed lunch for school tomorrow. He picked her school bag up to retrieve the box, accidentally pulling out a piece of paper that was stuck to the bottom of it. Not thinking anything of it he started preparing her sandwiches, it wasn't until he went to put it back that the title written in Molly's handwriting caught his eye….

'The greatest person in my life'….Dan whispered as he leant his elbows on the worktop and quietly read her words….

'The greatest person in my life is my dad, he is my most important, my mum died when she was giving birth to me and my dad has looked after me ever since. We are best friends. He does everything around the house and for me, everything that a mother would normally do. He washes dishes, clothes – after many failed attempts though I think he now knows never to put a red sock with the whites, he watches me in school plays and comes with me to every school activity, we all call him Mr Mum. He makes me my favourite breakfast every morning while I pour our drinks. We bake cakes together, go to the zoo. Aunty Blair and grandma taught him how to cook too. He never gets tired or sick of me whenever I want to play board games or go to amusement parks. When I was little he read to me every night. He gave me the best birthday presents and parties. We didn't had a lot growing up but I never wanted for anything. I don't think I tell him enough just how much I love him. Sometimes I think he gets lonely, he still misses mum, like me.

By Molly Cecilia Humphrey'

Dan read it over at least 3 times, he realized then that he did indeed do a good job, and most importantly, his daughter thought so too, and that's all that mattered. He sighed as warmth filled his heart.

"If anything should happen, I hope you're waiting for me Serena" Dan looked out the window and muttered to himself.

It may not be the perfect set up, or how they would have imagined their lives to turn out, but they got through everything thrown their way, and they would continue to do so,………. together.


End file.
